


Styles Secret

by lil_miss_stark04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Harry is actually married, Modest are assholes, Secret Wife, Secret kid, and has a kid, but Modest! made him hide it, but not as gay, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_miss_stark04/pseuds/lil_miss_stark04
Summary: Harry's phone buzzed with an incoming text.....Jeff:Harry. It's time to let the world know you secret...... Harry Styles has a secret and its huge..... Its finally time to let the world in on his secret and its going to be a wild ride!!





	1. Prologue

Harry Styles stood outside of a little cafe in LA after having lunch with a couple of friends. The singer had just returned from France after spending 8 long months working on his first movie. Harry and his friends were standing on the sidewalk enjoying the warm California sun and trying their best to ignore the paparazzi that were furiously snapping pictures of the elite group of young adults. Harry was glad to be back with his friends after being away for so long but he couldn't wait to get back home. It wasn't too long later that their cars pulled up waiting to take the celebrities to their separate destinations. Harry's car was one of the last to arrive and as he was saying good bye to the few remaining people left behind as well as the staff that helped him he was walking towards his car, smile bigger than it had been all afternoon. He was so excited to finally be where he belongs that the cameramen shoving their equipment in his face couldn't even dampen his mood. Just as he was about to reach his ride, the car door flew open and a little body crashed into his.

"DADDYYYY!!!!!!"

Shocked, Harry caught the small boy that flung himself at him as the cameras flashed faster than before. Harry finally snapped out of his stupor when another body stepped out of the car. This one was a woman who stood at 5'2 with long light brown curls that reached mid-back tips ending in a light pale pink. Harry smiled as he hugged the boy close to him and looked at the woman from bottom to top. His eyes traveled up her little feet that were covered in a pair a Vans (as if she would wear any other shoe willingly), toned legs covered in the ripped denim of her favourite pair of skinny jeans (and if he wants to be honest, their his favourite as well, ;D), up to the white loose tank top that had a design cut out of the back that showed a black bandeau (and a few of her tattoos as well), and finally landing on her face that held soft pink lips that were stretched into a beautiful grin and sparkling grey eyes that were watching him filled with amusement and love. 

God,he was so glad to be home. 

Shaking her head, the woman walked up to the hugging duo and gently grabbed the boy from the singers arms. Reluctant to let the boy go, Harry squeezed the little body one last time before loosening his grip and letting him be transferred into her arms. The next thing Harry knew his body guards were rushing the three of them into the car and he remembered the cameras flashing all around them. In the excitement of the moment he forgot about all the paparazzi surrounding the area.  
Slightly panicking, the 22 year old guided the woman and boy safely back into the car before climbing in after them. Sinking in to his seat, he let his head fall back to rest upon the back of the seat. From besides him he could hear the woman reprimand the boy for jumping out the car like that. As she was explaining the dangers of what he had done, Harry could imagine the pout on the little boys face. It would be just like the pout on his own, pink lips turned down in a frown, little eyebrows furrowed above striking green eyes so alike his own and chubby little arms crossed over an equally small chest. Chuckling, Harry opened his eyes and looked over at the scene besides him, just as he imagined it would be. He just sat their and observed the woman take care of the young boy and relished in the feeling of being home. The car eventually came to a stop at a traffic light and the driver turned in his seat to address the two people siting besides him. As the driver turned around and started driving again Harry's phone buzzed with an incoming text....

Jeff:  
Harry. I think it's time to let the world know of your secret......


	2. Chapter 1

****It was way too early to be sitting in a meeting room if you ask me, not that anyone was asking my opinion but I thought I'd put that out there. I feel like all I can do is sit here and attempt to stay awake. Yesterday Harry finally came home and last night wash hectic, Noah did not want to go to sleep when he could spend time with his daddy. I swear it probably took us a good 3 hours to get the excited, hyperactive 3 year old to bed. By the time he was finally asleep and we could properly catch up was way too late. And this early morning meeting with Harry's management was not where I wanted to be right now.

I don't know how Haz does this if I'm being honest. I would have given up to exhaustion along time ago. I'm just sitting here sipping my hot chocolate trying to wake up more and fighting with myself to ignore my urge to go home and go to sleep. As I'm contemplating the different ways to get away with leaving early I here Harry chuckle from besides me. Snapping out of my thoughts I look over to see what he's laughing at and notice everyone's eyes on me. Obviously I was just asked a question.

Blushing I ask them to repeat themselves. Jeff lets out a small laugh, "We asked you if you were ok with our plan of action but it looks like you weren't paying attention at all." I looked down at the table, turning even redder and shook my head. Clearing my throat, "Uh, no I wasn't sorry. What was your plan?"

Laughing Harry grabbed my hand and started to explain. "Jeff and the team figure we introduce Noah to the public since he pretty much did that himself yesterday and then slowly introduce you. Like first let everyone know your his mum then let them know we have a closer relationship then let them know the extent of our relationship."

I quickly shook my head no. "No! Absolutely not. I'm not just gonna throw my 3 year old to the wolves. Not gonna happen. If you introduce Noah, you introduce me as well. I don't care if that screws with whatever plan you have with fixing Modest!'s fuck ups but you're not gonna put my son through that!"

I sit back in my chair and cross my arms, set on this decision. Well I'm awake now. Sighing Harry slumps in his seat. "I told you guys Chloe wouldn't agree with it. And I agree. I don't want my son to be afraid to go outside because he might not get his mum with him. It's gonna be hard enough as it is." I look over at Harry and give him a grateful smile. He just reached over and tucks me under his arm. I relax a little with his touch and turn back to the team in front of us.

They all start arguing back and forth about how we should let the proverbial cat out of the bag. Stupid Modest! and their stupid image. I don't even know why they forced this image on Harry. He's nothing like they tried to make him out to be. I'm thankful everyday that I was given the chance to see the real Harry Styles and I get to share my life with him the way that I do.

I remember when we first started dating and he took me to meet his old management team. He went in for advice on how to properly introduce me to the fans and they practically laughed in our faces. Apparently I'm not famous enough for a tryst with Harry Styles™ and when Harry threatened to let the fans know any ways, Modest! threatened to sue him for breaking his contract. That didn't stop us though and not too long after we were engaged.

It's hard to believe this all happened 5 years ago. I remember our wedding, a small ceremony with just family and the boys. We surprisingly kept it quiet. I remember when some of the fans thought it was Louis and Harry's wedding we were hiding. Some of them still think they are hiding an engagement or marriage.

And then a month later we found out we were expecting. I remember the look on Harry's face when I told him I was pregnant. He was so happy. And of course he went to Modest! again and tried to "come out" so to say and they still turned him down and made him hide the most important thing in his life. When he found out we were having a boy he was so excited to tell everyone he was gonna have a son that he almost went behind his managements back but then they threw him in another publicity "relationship" and made him keep quiet.

We made due with the situation we were handed. Modest! were harsh on Harry and always threatened him with a number of things and for a while there it really put a strain on us but we were able to pull through with the amazing support system we have.

Harry once again pulled me out of my thoughts by removing his arm from around me. I watched him lean forward and try to make sense of the argument in front of us. All of a sudden an idea hits me. I sit forward as well and get the teams attention.

"Guys why doesn't Harry just post a picture on Instagram and link it to all his social networks. Then set up an interview with like Ellen or James, someone we can trust to get the truth out there without twisting the facts, and clear everything up that way."

The team all shared looks between each other before Jeff spoke up, "Harry is this the plan you want to go with? It's your family so it's your decision."

After thinking it over for a minute, Harry eventually nodded his head. "Yeah that sounds like a simple enough plan and with James and Ellen both here in LA we don't need to travel. I say we do it," Harry then looked over at me with a beaming smile, "I have the perfect picture to use as well."

Rolling my eyes I stood up with a smile on my face, "So if we're done here I say we go home, cuddle with our boy, and try to get some sleep before shit hits the fan." I give Jeff a cheeky smile as he laughs and stands as well. Harry stands and shakes hands with his team thanking them for their help and then takes my hand as we walk outside.

Jeff walks out with us and we say goodbye to him as well. I sleepily climb into the black Range Rover next to Harry and doze a little on the drive home. About half way there my phone buzzes with a notification from Instagram.....

 

 **harrystyles** My Wife. My Son. My World.


End file.
